tastes like sugar but its novocaine
by psychrollins
Summary: Getting a pet like Hunter and Randy wasn't something Seth was interested in. He was perfectly happy fooling around with everybody elses pets instead. But then Hunter gets a new pet, and Seth finds that Dean is a little different to all the other pets.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****so this was meant to be a smallish fic of about 2,000 words where seth is simply a slut who likes to play with fire. but then headcanon talk with tina (ohnoitsthebat on tumblr) made me get all sortsa feelings, and this happened. it's my first ever proper smut fic, so if it sucks i'm really sorry. there may or may not be another part to this, idk. it depends on what you guys want, really. my vampire and werewolf knowledge is very lacking, so it's not reaaaallly that important for this. i just sort of really love the idea of seth dragging his fangs over dean's neck. woooops. ((feel free to come and talk to me about that on tumblr!)) anyway, as always, i love kudos and comments and any messages at my tumblr ((psychrollins)) are welcomed! title taken from shinedown's cyanide sweet tooth suicide. ((if you want a playlist for this, shoot me a message!))**

/

Seth can't help but peak into the slightly open door of Hunter's office. If someone caught him, well he wouldn't like to think what would happen to him, but his feet are planted to the floor anyway. Hunter brought back his latest human pet a few hours ago, and through the slit in the door Seth can see the pet being gently coaxed onto Hunter's lap. The pet finally falls prey to the softly voiced commands of Hunter, and Seth's seen many human's fall under his spell.

Hunter's touch seems to numb the pet, allowing Hunter to slip his jacket from his arms and his shirt over his head. Seth shudders as Hunter lets his fingers trail over the pets back, dipping in and out of hard muscle. He's already starting to get hard inside his slacks, and he should probably go before he's caught snooping with a hard on. He keeps his eyes trained on the back of the pet for a moment longer, watching his shoulders tense as Hunter traces a line down his throat with his finger before quickly stepping down the hall.

He sighs as he steps quietly through the large house towards the library. Seth will always be grateful of the bite that Hunter gave him many years ago. It got him out of a dire situation and put him into a comfortable life with more than enough perks to keep him satisfied.

Seth jogs up the stairs, hand gripping the solid oak stair rail. Hunter had done many things for him, taking him in and teaching him how to live as a vampire. But one thing that Seth would always resent him for is the way he treats his pets. Hunter always had an eye for the lost and the lonely, that way nobody cared when they suddenly went missing. Hunter will use his pets for his satisfaction for as long as he wishes, treating them well to keep them within his reach, before simply killing them when he got bored.

Seth could never understand why Hunter didn't just use him as a pet before killing him. He was lost and lonely; nobody would have cared if he'd have gone missing. But instead, Hunter had bitten him, turning him and teaching him his way of life.

Seth slumps down in the soft leather armchair at the far end of the library near the window. He lies back, shutting his eyes and letting a soft breath out through his nose. The library has, and always will be, his quiet place. Nobody else ever uses it, they only ever venture in if they want to find him.

The library is dark, aside from the small reading lamp on the table beside him casting an orange glow to the immediate objects around him. Hunter keeps telling him he should get a pet, like him and Randy. But he can't bring himself to, he doesn't know how treat people the way Hunter does, he can't do what he does.

But he also really enjoys just messing around with everyone else's pets. He never intended to be such a home wrecker (if he can even call himself that, it's not like they're all actually in relationships) but taking somebody's property and fucking it hard into a mattress is too delicious to resist.

The feeling of hands slipping down around his shoulders forces him to open his eyes. The tanned, small hands with nails painted devil red belong to Nikki, Randy's pet. Though Randy treats Nikki as more than just his pet, she is his partner. She is also one of the same kinds, though not vampires like Seth and Hunter. Randy and Nikki are werewolves, who should not be able to coexist with vampires, but Randy and Hunter have been friends for a long time, and the protection they offer each other is second to none.

"Somebody looks tense." Nikki purrs in his ear, lips brushing his delicate skin. Seth takes her hand and tugs her around the chair so she's standing in front of him. She's wearing nothing but a short, black satin night gown that is tied loosely around her. Seth eyes her appreciatively before pulling her down onto his lap.

Nikki's arms instantly slip around his neck, as Seth's hands settle on her slender hips. Nobody but Randy should touch Nikki like this, but Seth loves the rush and Nikki craves the attention.

"Offering some stress relief, babe?" Nikki's fingers skilfully undo the buttons of his dress shirt. Nikki takes her plump, bright red bottom lip between her teeth as her hands trail down his chest to swiftly undo his pants. She slips her hand into his boxers and slowly strokes Seth to full hardness.

Seth's hands move from her hips to undo the tie on her night gown, slowly slipping the black satin material from her shoulders.

"You got something for me, Seth?" Nikki grinds her hips down, and Seth knows what she wants. He reaches down for a box on the table beside him and fumbles before his fingers close around the familiar foil wrapper. He holds it up and Nikki leans down and takes it between her teeth. Seth smirks, leaning back slightly in the chair.

"Ride me baby."

xXx

Seth finds out that Hunter's new pet is called Dean, and is extremely shy. Dean rarely ever comes out of Hunter's quarters, and when he does, he's gently coaxed out by Hunter and stays close to him. Seth finds it a real shame, because Dean is possibly the hottest thing he's ever laid eyes on. For a long time, Seth had given that title to Nikki, but Dean has kicked her off that pedestal without much effort at all.

Hunter's kept Dean as his pet for the past few weeks, and Seth can't understand why Hunter hasn't gotten bored yet. Well he can, because Dean is stunningly beautiful, but so were all of Hunter's others pets. He's not sure what's made Dean so different, but Hunter doesn't show his usual signs of boredom with Dean.

He and Nikki are coming in from the porch when Hunter leaves with Dean, Nikki's never really gotten to see Dean all that much and her eyes widen slightly when he passes them.

"God, he's so adorable." She says under her breath, and Seth can't help but laugh.

"How can you call a guy that hot, adorable. I mean yeah, he's sort of cute and fluffy, but he's more fucking hot than anything." Seth says with a slight smirk, shoving his car keys in his pocket. He'd taken Nikki shopping, seeing as Randy was out on business for two nights.

"Oh yeah, do I sense a little crush?"

"Maybe, I mean, he might not be around much, but you can't help but notice him when he is around."

"True, but I got a feeling Hunter's pretty serious about this one, you might want to be careful this time." Nikki says seriously, heading through to the big lounge.

Seth scoffs, "I'm always careful, babe."

"Of course you are Seth, but y'know, this seems like something a bit more serious than some pet Hunter uses to fuck. If he catches you meddling, he'll fucking kill you. Dean's his." Seth smirks, walking towards Nikki and slipping his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her ass.

"And you're Randy's, doesn't stop me from pounding your ass whenever I want to, does it?" Seth squeezes her ass, causing Nikki to whimper. He lets his teeth graze her neck, inhaling her sweet perfume. He'd love nothing more than to sink his fangs into the soft flesh of her neck, but he knows he can't.

"Seth," Nikki breathes, "Randy's actually quite fond of you. If he found out, he'd probably maul you to near death before fucking me while you lay in a pool of blood so you know who I really belong to. Hunter's different, he'd skin you alive." Nikki lets him gently tease her neck with his teeth for a moment longer before pushing him away.

She smiles at him sweetly, batting her eyelashes, "I'm going for a bath. Feel free to join me." Nikki backs away, heading for the hallway, purposely swaying her hips a little more. Seth smirks, adjusting himself in his jeans, and follows her up to her bathroom.

xXx

"What do you mean you can't take him with you?" Seth sighs, scrubbing a hand down his face. He'll never be able to figure Hunter out. One minute, he wants nobody touching Dean, Dean is his and he will take care of him. The next, he has to go on a business trip and needs to Seth to look after him. "Randy's taking Nikki, so why can't you take Dean?" Seth adds.

"Look Seth, if I could take him with me I would. But I can't. Randy's only taking Nikki because deals go through significantly quicker when Nikki is around, do you understand?" Seth frowns but nods. He understands, but he hopes Nikki gets an expensive gift out of it.

"I'll be gone for a week at maximum. The conference will last for a few days in Prague before we head back here for a final deal sealer. I'll be calling you every few days to check in. Anything you can't handle, just call me. Though I'm sure you'll be fine."

Hunter, Randy and Nikki leave for Prague a day later and Dean doesn't even try to venture out of Hunter's quarters at all. Seth's expecting him to, it wouldn't be the first time one of Hunter's pets has tried to escape and run away, but it doesn't seem like Dean wants to. But the guys got to eat, so in the evening Seth cooks up some food and takes a plate into Hunter's room.

He finds Dean in the adjoining spare room, curled up in a ball on the bed. Nikki was right when she called him adorable; his hairs curly and fluffy against the pillow and the covers are bunched up in his fists, tucked under his chin.

Seth sets the plate down on the bedside table and crouches down beside the bed. From what he can tell, Dean's not wearing much under the covers. He can make out a few of Hunter's bite marks peeking out from under the covers. He puts his hand on Dean's shoulder and gently shakes him. Dean rouses slowly, eyes fluttering a few times before snapping open wide quickly.

"Hey, hey, it's OK. Calm down, I'm just here to make sure you're alright. Hunter told you he was going away, didn't he?" Dean blinks before slowly nodding.

"Well he told me to look after you, so I brought you some food." Seth tilts his head towards the plate of food. He stands up and walks towards the window and hauls himself up to sit on the window sill. It takes Dean a few moments before he eventually sits up and takes the plate of food from the bedside table. He sits with his knees tucked close to his chin and the blankets wrapped around him as he picks at the food. Seth watches him eat, admiring the way his body moves.

"What do you do all day?" Seth suddenly asks, breaking the comfortable silence that settled upon the room. Dean stops chewing for a moment, and then chews a few more times before swallowing. He looks up at Seth with sad eyes before turning away.

"Stay here until Hunter gets back."

Seth raises an eyebrow, "And when Hunter gets back?" Dean doesn't look at him this time. He puts the half eaten plate of food onto the table and wraps the covers around him tighter.

"Guess." Dean keeps his head down, looking anywhere but Seth.

"Does Hunter ever, you know, take care of you? Or is it you always doing the care giving?" Seth asks softly. He's pretty sure he already knows the answer; Hunter has never been one for giving to pets, always taking. He's pretty sure that even though Dean's been around a lot longer than any other pet, he's not suddenly gone soft.

Dean doesn't answer him; instead he tucks himself further into his cocoon. Seth slips off the window sill and slowly approaches Dean's bed and kneels in front of him. He gently takes hold of Dean's wrists and pulls them away from shielding his face.

"C'mon, why don't you come into the main quarters with me? You're rarely ever out of this place, come on. Hunter's not here and I'm not gonna' hurt you, OK?" Dean shakes his head, trying to shrink further away from Seth.

"It's alright, Dean. C'mon, I promise I'm not going to hurt you. Look I'm just doing as I'm told, looking after you. And I know that Hunter only lets you have showers, there's a big bath tub up in my room that you can use. It'll help you relax, and Hunter will never know." Seth leans down to the other side of the bed where Dean's clothes are folded up and picks them up, placing them in Dean's lap.

"It's alright, Dean. I promise I'm not going to tell Hunter anything. Come with me, I promise I just want to look after you." Seth finally manages to coax Dean into putting on his clothes. He takes him by the hand and gently tugs Dean to his feet. He looks so scared that Seth feels more than sorry for him. He can see the remnants of bites at the base of Dean's neck, and he can tell that Hunter hasn't treated them at all. Hunter has a thing for biting particularly hard for a long period of time, making the bites hard to heal and susceptible to infection. Dean's look pretty nasty, though they're not infected yet.

Seth leads him through Hunter's quarters into the main quarters. His hand feels nice interlaced with Dean's, Dean's hands are weirdly soft and warm and Seth doesn't ever wants to let go.

Dean stares in awe as Seth tugs him through the house, Seth can tell Dean's still fairly new to the whole idea of being in such a big house. They reach Seth's bedroom and he gets Dean into the bathroom, he locks the door even though there's nobody in the house.

"Sit here, I'll run the water." He gently pushes Dean down onto the toilet, and leans over the bath tub and starts the water. They're silent while Seth gets the bath ready, when the water is ready and up to a temperature that Seth's comfortable with, he turns and softens his face.

"I'm gonna' take these off, OK?" Seth gently touches Dean's t-shirt. Dean's eyes flash scared for a moment before he nodding. Seth slowly pulls at the hem of Dean's shirt and Dean raises his arms, letting Seth pull the garment over his head.

He throws it to the floor, trying not to stare at the bite marks littered across his torso. Seth's hands slowly move down to undo Dean's jeans, and realizes with a soft laugh that he probably should have just wrapped Dean in the blankets instead of making him take his clothes off again. When he gets to Dean's boxers, Dean's face flushes deep red, and Seth can't help but laugh.

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed, you're beautiful." Dean's blush deepens even more, and Seth hooks his fingers into the waistband of Dean's boxers and slowly pulls them down his thighs. He ignores Dean's semi hard cock, he can't think about all the delicious things he could do to him while he's taking care of him. He can think about that later on.

He helps Dean step into the bath, and kneels down beside the tub once Dean is comfortable. Dean instantly curled into a ball, tucking his knees under his chin. Seth dips a soft sponge into the water and rubs a good amount of his fruity smelling bath gel onto it. He gently rubs it onto Dean's back, going in slow circles. Seth's careful of the bites which are also littering Dean's back, and rubs Dean's skin into a soapy haven. He manages to uncurl Dean enough to soap up the rest of him and the washes the soap away.

When Dean's skin is clear of soap, Seth quirts a generous amount of shampoo and gently massages it into Dean's hair. A soft moan that Seth could also class as a mewl tumbles from Dean's lips before he can stop it and Seth feels the smile on his face grow. He keeps working the shampoo into Dean's hair, mostly to hear Dean making those soft little moans but also because Dean looks like he's started to relax.

Seth gently washes away the suds, slowly running his fingers through Dean's wet curls. He conditions them next, massaging Dean's scalp as he does. When Seth's all finished, he thinks that maybe he enjoyed that as much as Dean did. It's not something he's done in a long, long time. And taking care of people is something he actually enjoys; he just never can because he has no one to take care of.

"C'mon, let's get you dried up." Seth helps pull Dean out of the tub and instantly wraps him in a large, white fluffy towel. He dries him down gently before cocooning him in the towel. He grabs another one and uses it to dry Dean's hair. Seth can't help but grin at the fluffy curls sticking up in all different directions.

"God, you're so adorable," Seth trails his fingers over the soft skin of Dean's torso, stalling on a nasty bite. "I have some cream for these, come with me." He laces his hands with Dean's again, and pulls him into his bedroom. He makes Dean sit down on the soft sheets, still wrapped in the towel, and roots in his draw for the ointment. Seth's not even sure why he has the ointment, because it's not like he's bitten anybody hard enough to need it, and he's only ever been bitten the once. But he's glad he did get some, because seeing Dean covered in the red, nasty looking marks makes his heart ache a little.

He rubs the ointment in gently and slowly, he doesn't want to hurt Dean at all. In fact, there's something about Dean that just makes him want to wrap him in cotton wool and protect him from everything. Maybe that's why Hunter's kept him around for so long, because he looks so innocent all of the time. Hunter's always had a thing for ruining people; maybe all he wants to do is ruin Dean. But even with his beautiful skin marked with bites, he still manages to look so soft and adorable and Seth thinks that maybe Hunter's going to have a hard job of ever making Dean look ruined.

"Where are you from?" Seth asks, genuinely curious. He doesn't look like the sort to be from around here, which is very stereotypical of him to think, but it's the truth. Dean looks too, normal, to be from here in Florida.

"Ohio." Dean says as quietly as possible. Seth looks up at from his position on the floor and lets a soft smile form on his face.

"Yeah? Bit of a climate change, huh?"

The tiniest of smiles turns the corners of Dean's lips, and Seth feels like he just won first prize. "Guess so." Dean says.

"I'm err, I'm sorry that you know, you got sorta dragged into this."

Dean bows his head and shrugs his shoulders slightly. "S'not your fault."

"Maybe not," Seth says, twisting the cap back onto the ointment bottle and setting it down beside him. "But I still feel bad about the way Hunter treats you." Seth rests his hands on Dean's thighs, looking up at him.

Dean tenses underneath his touch, and it takes Seth a moment to fully comprehend why. Seth slowly slips the towel out of Dean's grasp, and lets it pool around Dean on the bed. Dean's cock is hard against his belly, and Seth can't help but smirk when Dean blushes again. It's evident that Dean hasn't been touched properly in a while, because the simple touches Seth's giving him are making his cock twitch.

Seth kisses the inside of Dean's thigh softly, hands stroking them up and down. "Do you want me to take care of you baby?"

Dean's eyes suddenly go wide, every muscle in his body tensing. "H-H-Hunter, H-Hunter said that-"

"Hunter's not gonna' find out, princess. I promise. I just want to look after you, can I do that baby?" Seth kisses further up Dean's thigh, dangerously close to Dean's hard, leaking length and Dean whimpers. Seth looks up at him through half lidded eyes and sees Dean nod his head ever so slightly. It's as good as he's going to get in terms of Dean telling him exactly what he wants, he's pretty sure Dean's never asked Hunter for anything like this before. This is also very wrong, by the sound of it; Hunter has told Dean that nobody else gets to touch him like this, if Hunter even does touch him like this at all. But the danger doesn't stop Seth from running his tongue up the underside of Dean's cock, tongue coming up to taste the precum leaking out of the slit.

Dean gasps softly, hands tangling with the sheets beneath him. Seth's sure that Dean hasn't got the confidence to touch him in anyway, let alone tangle his hands in his hair, so Seth laces their hands together with one hand, his other wrapping around the base of Dean's cock. Dean whimpers, fingers tightening around Seth's as Seth takes the swollen head into his mouth.

Seth can't get enough of the tiny little moans and whimpers that a spilling from Dean's mouth as he bobs his head up and down Dean's length. It doesn't take much before Dean squeezes Seth's hand a little tighter and he's cumming hard into Seth's mouth with a loud whimper. Seth swallows everything, his hand continuing to pump Dean's cock as he rides out his orgasm.

Seth pulls his mouth off Dean's cock with a loud, wet pop and leans back on his knees to appreciate the sight of Dean well and truly spent. He's not sure how long it's been since someone has touched Dean intimately, solely focusing on his needs, but Seth can guess that it's been a long time just by the way Dean came so quickly, and the way his face looks now. It's like all the pent up energy and fear has exploded out of him with his orgasm. His eyes are hazed over, his fluffy damp curls sticking up all over the place, and he looks more than a little better than he did earlier. Seth takes that as a small win that manages to make his heart feel like its glowing. He doesn't know why, but there's something about Dean that just makes Seth want to protect him and love him and give him everything. He looks so innocent, like anything in the world can hurt him and Seth doesn't want that. Seth wants to look after him. But he can't. Dean is Hunter's pet, and Nikki wasn't lying when she said Hunter would kill him if he ever found out about this.

Seth plants soft, wet kisses up Dean's bare torso until he reaches his neck. He inhales deeply, Dean's scent filling every fibre of him. It's intoxicating. Dean's different to anyone he's ever come across, he can tell just through his scent, the way it lingers, making Seth feel like he's getting high. He kisses up Dean's neck, avoiding letting his fangs drag across the delicate skin.

Seth doesn't want to let Dean go just yet, doesn't want to send him back to the cold, lonely bed in Hunter's spare room. He takes Dean's face in between his hands and presses a kiss to his forehead.

"You're gonna' stay with me tonight, OK baby?" Dean looks like he's about to protest, so Seth silences him with a quick kiss to his lips. Seth feels his lips tingle at the slightest touch.

"Hunter's never going to find out, promise you baby. M' gonna' look after you." Seth grabs Dean some gym shorts from his drawer and puts the damp towel into the laundry basket. He undresses himself, slipping on his own gym shorts and slips into bed. Dean's sitting with his knees tucked under his chin. Seth gently takes hold of his hand and pulls him towards him, throwing the covers over them. He tucks Dean under his arm, and it takes him a moment or to, but Dean eventually lets himself curl around Seth's body. Seth runs a hand through Dean's curls, pressing soft kisses to the top of his head. Dean yawns, soft but loud and Seth feels something deep inside of him just glow. Dean fits so perfectly beside him, like he was meant to be there. Seth sighs and tries to push those thoughts away, Dean is Hunter's, there's nothing he can do about that.

Dean's breathing soon evens out, soft little snores slipping through his lightly parted lips. Seth leans in and presses a kiss to Dean's forehead.

"Gonna look after you, Dean."

xXx

It's something he's not used to, waking up with someone curled around his body. But Seth can't stop the smile that spreads across his face at the sight of Dean curled up beside him. He's happy that he's managed to wake up before Dean has. This way, he can enjoy lying in with him for a bit longer. At least now Seth can see that overnight, Dean's bite marks have gotten a little better. They're not so angry looking, and they look like they'll heal better now; maybe the scars won't be so bad.

Dean's eyes flutter open slowly, and for once, they don't go wide when he sees Seth. The corners of his lips tug into the tiniest of smiles.

"Morning baby." Seth kisses the top of Dean's head and runs his fingers through his curls. Seth pulls him close, wrapping his arms around Dean's body and cradling him. He hears a tiny, quiet laugh and looks down at Dean, confused. Dean smiles a little, and looks down towards Seth's crotch. Oh. He's hard, and his length is pressing against Dean's thigh. Dean timidly pulls from Seth's embrace, and slowly slithers down the bed.

"No, Dean, baby I don't expect anything of you." Seth says, trying to pull Dean back up into his arms. Dean resists though, and tucks his fingers into the waistband of Seth's shorts.

"I want to, though." Dean says, pulling Seth's shorts down. Seth's hard cock springs free, and Seth hisses as the cool air hits his heated skin.

Dean wraps his hands around the base of Seth's cock and slowly starts to pump his hand up and down his shaft. Seth lets out a long, throaty moan. It's been a while since anyone but Nikki has touched his cock and it feels so good. Dean twists his wrist just right when he reaches the head, and Seth bites his lip, his fang digging into the flesh and drawing his own blood.

Dean looks up at him through his eyelashes - which are long and beautiful and fuck - and wraps his lips around the swollen head of Seth's cock. Dean swirls his tongue around the head as he takes more of Seth into his mouth. Watching Dean bob his head up and down his length has got to be one of the hottest things Seth's ever seen, his lips stretched wide and swollen with a little bit of spit dribbling down his chin.

Seth threads a hand through Dean's hair, rubbing the curls between his finger tips. Dean moans around his length, and it vibrates through Seth's cock wonderfully. He can feel that familiar warmth pooling in his stomach, and looking at Dean positioned between his legs with his cock in his mouth makes him think of only one thing: he really wants to fuck him. He tugs Dean's head, pulling him of his cock with a pop.

Seth pulls Dean up so that he can kiss him. It's their first proper kiss, and Seth can slightly taste his own pre cum on Dean's tongue, it's intoxicating. Dean's mouth is intoxicating.

Seth pulls away, panting slightly, and grips Dean's jaw in his hands.

"Really wanna' be inside you," Seth murmurs, trailing kissing all over Dean's face. "Can I baby? Can I get inside you and fuck you real good?" Dean sucks in a harsh breath, and then finally touches Seth of his own accord. His fingers dig into Seth's hips, and Seth can see the thoughts running across Dean's face. His face finally relaxes, his nods coming in quick succession.

"Please, yeah, please." Dean breathes out, and Seth flips them as soon as the words have left Dean's mouth. He hovers over him, drinking in the beautiful sight of Dean spread out underneath him, ready and waiting for him. It's beautiful, something that Seth would really like to get used to waking up to, but he knows he can't. But right now, right now he really wants to get more of those soft little gasps and moans out of Dean like he got last night.

Seth slips his hand into the waistband of Dean's shorts and wraps his hand around his hard cock, stroking him slowly. He licks at Dean's neck, he wants to suck a mark there, bright and purple, but he can't. The best he can do is drag is fangs lightly over Dean's soft flesh and imagine that he's sinking them in and tasting Dean's blood. He could bite over one of Hunter's bites, but Seth isn't cruel. He doesn't need to be selfish, and Hunter would probably know anyway, it's a risk he can't afford to take.

Dean shudders beneath him, skin breaking out in goose bumps as Seth trails wet sloppy kisses all down his neck and chest.

"So beautiful, baby. Just beautiful." Seth whispers, tongue flicking over one of Dean's nipples. Dean gasps, the sound ringing gloriously in Seth's ear, making him repeat the action. He tweaks the other nipple with his hand, and Dean begins to write beneath him, whimpering and sighing with every lick and nip that Seth does. It's like music and Seth doesn't ever want it to stop.

Seth reaches over to his draw and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. He throws the condom onto the bed beside Dean and slicks up his fingers with the lube. He hasn't enjoyed doing this for a while, and the look on Dean's face as he spreads Dean's cheeks is just wonderful. Seth licks over a nipple as he starts teasing Dean's opening, circling his fingers around the puckered hole. He lets one finger ease its way past the tight ring of muscle and into the tight warmth.

Dean makes a soft whining noise and Seth grins, slowly inserting another finger. Soft little breaths escape Dean's mouth every time Seth curls his fingers just right, brushing against a certain spot inside of him. Seth curls and thrusts his fingers in and out of Dean, all he wants to do is fuck him the tight heat around his fingers is making his cock throb. He thrusts his fingers a couple of more times, making sure to brush Dean's sweet spot so that he can hear those delicious little moans, before pulling them out. Dean makes a weak noise of protest, and Seth can't help but laugh as he reaches for the condom.

"Don't worry baby, gonna' make you feel so much better than that." He leans down and kisses Dean hard, his tongue swirling around Dean's as his hand clamps around his jaw. Seth pulls away and hastily tears the condom open and rolling the latex over his cock. He takes a look at the lube bottle beside of Dean and then at Dean, he grins as he passes the lube to Dean.

"Gonna get me nice and ready, babe?" Dean shudders as he timidly takes the bottle from Seth's hands, squirting a generous amount into the palm of his hand. Slowly, Dean strokes Seth's cock, slicking it up with the lube. Seth groans, the feeling of Dean's slow hand caressing him pulling him closer to the edge. He grabs hold of Dean's wrist, stopping him before he cums before he even gets inside of the man beneath him.

He hooks one of Dean's legs over his shoulder and positions himself, teasing the head of his cock into Dean. Dean lets out a gasp that's half tangled with a moan and it's something Seth needs to hear again, so he pulls back before pressing the head barely in again. This time, Dean lets out a long whine, his need building, and Seth takes pity on him and thrusts in with one fluid movement. He stills for a moment, allowing Dean to adjust to his size and appreciating the tight heat of Dean around his cock.

Linking his hands with Dean, Seth kisses him slowly and starts to thrust into him. He starts off slow, pulling his cock nearly all the way out before thrusting back into him quickly, peppering little kisses across Dean's neck.

"You feel so good baby, God, you're so perfect." Seth breathes, thrusts starting to speed up. Dean keens low in his throat – and Seth swears he's never heard something so beautiful – and wraps his legs around Seth's waist. Seth tightens his grip on Dean's hands and rests his forehead against Dean's. The beautiful look on Dean's face and the delicious little sounds that are coming out of his mouth make Seth realise one thing: he's well and truly fucked. This is different; this is not just a casual desperate fuck like he has with Nikki. He knows he's going to want more, _need _more of Dean. He's pretty sure that if Nikki told him they couldn't fool around anymore, he'd be OK. Annoyed perhaps, because Nikki is fucking out of this world in the bedroom, but he doesn't need to fuck her to survive.

But Dean, Dean feels different. There's something, a tingling surging through his body as he thrusts into him, that's got him addicted already. Seth feels like suddenly there's a chain wrapping his and Dean's wrists, binding them together. He knows he should have never have let this happen, but Dean's irresistible. Seth's fucked, but he's fucked in the best way possible. He'll deal with the consequences as and when they come to him, but right now, he's going to enjoy every moan and every whimper that's falling out of Dean's mouth and the feel of him clenching around his cock.

Seth speeds up his thrusts even more; hitting Dean's prostrate head on each time. Dean shouts out Seth's name, and it's the first time Seth's ever heard him say it and it's so beautiful.

Seth groans, "Say my name again baby, c'mon, scream it for me." He releases one of Dean's hands and slides his down to finally wrap around Dean's neglected cock. A strangled moan and Seth's name rushes out of Dean with a long shuddering breath, Seth kisses his neck, resisting the urge to sink his fangs in and strokes Dean roughly. He can feel his orgasm approaching quickly and he desperately wants Dean to come with him so he speeds up his thrusts and his hand in equal measure and leans in close to Dean's ear.

"Come on, cum with me princess." He licks the shell of Dean's and with a shuddering breath and a final, strangled cry of his name, Dean cums hard all over his fist and chest. Seth quickly follows, feeling his orgasm shoot straight through his cock; he moans loud and bites his own lip to stop him from biting Dean's neck. Seth slumps down onto Dean, their hands still interlaced, both panting and breathing hard. Seth kisses Dean's neck and then his cheek before pulling out of him and pulling the condom off, tying it up and throwing it in the trash can. He pushes himself off Dean and heads into the bathroom and comes back with a wet washcloth to clean Dean up. Seth wipes away Dean's cum from his chest and from his own hand before folding the cloth up and presses it to Dean's sweaty face.

Seth grins, watching Dean's eyes flutter open and closed at the light touches. "You're so beautiful. Really wish you were all mine." He presses a kiss to the corner of Dean's mouth, running his finger along his plump bottom lip.

Dean blushes, the redness spreading from his cheeks down to his neck. "D'know why." Dean mumbles, looking away from Seth. Seth catches his chin between his thumb and his index finger and pulls Dean's face back up to look at him.

"Why baby? Because you're perfect. If you were mine, I wouldn't leave you all by yourself," Seth kisses Dean's lips lightly, "Wouldn't bite you hard like this, I'd only bite you if you wanted me to," Seth says, licking over one of Hunter's bite marks on Seth's neck. "If you were mine," Seth continues, hand running through Dean's curls, "I'd look after you properly." Dean smiles timidly, but it manages to reach his eyes as he leans up slowly and presses a quick kiss to Seth's cheek. Seth's heart flutters in his chest. He doesn't want the morning to end, so he throws the washcloth in the direction of the trashcan and pulls the covers back around the both of them, cocooning them together. Dean curls around him, like its natural, and Seth presses a kiss to his head. This is what he wants, and what he can't have.

Throughout the week that Hunter is away, Seth doesn't let Dean go back to the spare bedroom. He doesn't want to see Dean all cooped up and lonely when he could be perfectly curled around him all night, so Dean sleeps in Seth's bed every night. Dean starts to relax more, and he starts to tell Seth about himself. Seth enjoys stroking Dean's hair as he listens to Dean tell him about how he was an on and off mechanic before he met Hunter. Dean also tells him that Hunter never let him talk much, and that was why he was so scared and shy beforehand.

Seth shows Dean all over the house, even all the little cupboards which would be good hiding spots if Dean were to ever need them. On one particular night, Seth starts up the open, log burning fire and reads to Dean in front of it. Seth gets about a hundred pages in before Dean's shy fingers trail up and down his thigh teasingly and Seth takes him there and then, right on the floor. Seth couldn't describe that time as a fuck, considering how slow he went and how Dean's body jerked with each thrust, he could only describe it as making love. He tries not to think of how it sounds in his mind, about _making love to Hunter's pet. _But Dean is so much more than that to him now.

The peace and tranquillity is shattered though, on the fifth day. Nikki calls him, telling him that they were finished in Prague and would be back home in two days, at the most. It's clear that Hunter had no intention of calling him and telling him when they were going to be back, and Seth can't help but think that maybe this had been a test to see if Seth was loyal to Hunter or not. Of course he never has been, but that's not the point. If it wasn't for Nikki, the whole situation could have gotten pretty nasty very quickly.

On the day that Hunter's meant to return, Seth fucks Dean in the spare bedroom, whispering in Dean's ear as he cums as to who exactly he belongs to. He doesn't care about Hunter anymore, the man can do what he wants to him for betraying him, but he does care about Dean. He can't bear the thought of Hunter hurting Dean. He'll do whatever it takes to look after him, even if it means putting himself in a difficult position. Seth kisses him slowly, hands threaded through Dean's soft curls.

"Hunter coming back doesn't change this, OK?" Seth says, pulling him close to his body. "Still gonna' look after you, baby. I'm not gonna' let Hunter hurt you." Dean nods and tightens his arms around Seth's body. They stay embraced until Seth's phone chimes in his pocket with a call from Nikki. It's a warning that they're close to the house, they'd arranged to do it so Hunter's return went smoothly. Seth kisses Dean for what feels like the final time and heads back to the main quarters of the house.

xXx

"How was the trip?" Seth asks, politely helping Nikki with her bags as she comes through the door. Hunter's busy paying the taxi as Randy hauls his and Hunter's bags to the stairs.

"The same as usual, lots of old men staring at my tits. Enjoy being basically home alone?"

Seth grins, the past week running through his head. "Quiet, yeah. Nice, though." Hunter closes the door behind them loudly and grins at Seth, wide and toothy before throwing an arm around Seth's shoulder.

"So Seth, what did you get up to while we were gone, anything fun?"

Seth smirks and pats Hunter on the back, eyes twinkling. "Wouldn't you like to know?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****sighs. so this was only going to be at the most, two chapters. but then headcanon talk with tina (ohnoitsthebat on tumblr) gave me so many ideas and i planned it all out and woops we have a fic. this is going to be around ten chapters, with the another character coming next chapter! (kudos to anyone who can guess?) so i hope this somewhat lives up to what you guys wanted. thank you so much for the response to the first chapter! i didn't think people loved vampire seth so much, but clearly we all do, and here's some more to feed your appetite! warnings for smut, abuse and blood. i'll edit the tags. P.S I'm going to be changing the title of this in a few days, just to let you all know! as always my tumblr is psychrollins if you want to come by and drop me a message because i love talking to everyone. reviews make me happy! :D**

**/**

Seth stretches out a hand and lets out a disappointed whine when he's met with cold bed sheets. He'd only had Dean in his bed for the most part of five days, but he's already noticing the difference. Three days ago, Hunter came back from his business trip and unknowingly ruined the best thing that's happened to Seth for a while. Waking up to Dean made Seth happier than he's ever been, and now waking up without him is becoming a task. Especially since Hunter's not let Dean leave his quarters since he got back.

Seth hasn't been able to sneak in to see Dean since Hunter got back, and it's starting to get to him. He really wants to see Dean, to make sure he's ok and that Hunter hasn't hurt him, and to make sure that Dean doesn't think Seth's just going to forget about him now that Hunter is back. He wouldn't be able to forget about Dean even if he wanted to, it's like he's filtered into his bloodstream, gotten under his skin. Dean's all Seth can think about, he just wants him close, all he wants to do is look after him and be beside him forever.

Stretching out his body, Seth throws the covers away from him and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. He pulls on a pair of gym shorts and heads out of his room. Seth's almost at the stairs when he hears Nikki's voice shouting from hers and Randy's room. He backs up, getting closer to their room so he can hear the commotion.

"What do you want me to do Randy? Go get him so you can piss all over my leg and mark your damn territory? Fuck you, there's nothing going on between Seth and I. You're just a fucking insecure asshole!" She shouts and Seth cringes, feeling the guilt swirl in his stomach.

"Seriously Nikki don't test me, I don't want to hurt you." Randy growls.

"Oh boohoo, the big bad wolf losing his temper? I'm so done with your shit Randy." Seth hears a door slam, and guesses that Nikki's shut herself inside their en suite bathroom. He sighs and makes for the stairs again, an uncomfortable feeling settling in his gut. Seth trundles down the stairs, his feet thudding against the solid oak of the steps. He's a fuck up and he knows it, he's always known that messing around with Nikki would get him burned one day, but that day may be coming sooner than he originally thought. That on top of his fling with Dean, if he's not careful, all of his sins are going to come back and bite him in the ass.

Seth steps into the kitchen quietly, Hunter's already in there fixing himself some breakfast and Seth wonders whether he gives Dean as much food as he needs. It's a mandatory requirement, but he's known Hunter look over such simple care tasks in the past.

"Morning Seth."

"Hey Hunter." Seth grabs a mug and flicks on the kettle. They're both silent, and as Hunter takes his first bite of cereal, Seth knows that he's got to see Dean somehow, just to make sure that he's alright.

"Are you in the office today?" Seth asks, jumping up and sitting on the kitchen work top. Hunter eyes him curiously as he chews.

"Yeah, for about an hour or two, Shawn's got some figures he wants me to look over. But I've got someone I need to see, so I'll be heading straight there after I've been to the office."

Seth raises an eyebrow and tries to keep his excitement from showing on his face. "Potential client?"

Hunter smirks, leaning back in his chair and giving a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Potentially. He's, let's say, an old friend." He winks at Seth, getting up and putting his empty bowl into the dishwasher. Seth scratches at his bare chest, feeling utterly confused. Hunter has always had a tendency to be coy about his whereabouts, even if they're as simple as meeting with an old friend. But Seth suspects that this is more than just meeting up with an old friend. The glint in Hunter's eyes always makes Seth's stomach swirl uncomfortably.

Finishing off his coffee, Seth heads back up to his room. He plans on wasting no time, as soon as Hunter's gone, he's going to go see Dean. He'll make him some food first, just for good measure, but then he plans on making the most of the time he has with him before Hunter returns. He hasn't been able to see him since Hunter got back, he's not left his quarters since returning and it makes Seth feel uneasy. He can't even imagine what Hunter's been like after a week without his pet to pleasure him. Seth pushes it to the back of his mind, whatever Hunter has inflicted on Dean he's going to make it better.

Grabbing a towel from the closet, Seth steps into the bathroom and puts the shower on to warm up. He strips himself of his clothes and puts his hand under the stream of water to test the temperature. Once it's at the desired warmth, Seth steps under it and lets the water beat down on his tense muscles. His thoughts flutter back to when he gave Dean a bath, the feeling of his soft, soapy skin beneath his finger tips. The thought alone is enough to make his cock twitch.

Seth slides a hand down his chest, slowly curling it around his cock. Slowly he strokes himself to full hardness, imaging running his hands all over Dean's smooth body. He leans against the shower wall, speeding up the strokes on his length. Seth tugs his bottom lip between his teeth, picturing Dean on his knees in front of him, wet curl plastered to his forehead with his lips parted; ready to take Seth's cock between them. He imagines thrusting in out of Dean's hot, wet mouth, fucking his mouth, Dean's tongue swirling around his length.

He speeds up his hand, tightening his grip as he hears all those glorious little moans that seem to reverberate around his cock. It's all it takes to make him come, spilling onto his fist before the water washes it away. Seth breathes heavily, bracing himself against the tiled shower wall as he catches his breath. It's nowhere near the real thing, but he doesn't know what kind of state Dean's in, getting a release now will at least hold him if Dean is in no condition to be loved like that.

Washing the rest of his body, Seth tries not to think about the possible torture that Hunter's put Dean through. He steps out of the shower and wraps himself in the towel, padding into his bedroom. He's more than looking forward to seeing Dean. He'd only spend five days with him, but Seth had quickly gotten used to Dean's company. He missed waking up to Dean curled around, kissing him all over and feeling his soft skin beneath his fingers. Seth misses reading to Dean in front of the fire and not having to worry about anyone seeing them.

Seth's in deep and he knows he can't get out. Dean's done something to him without doing much at all. Dean's under his skin, in his blood, flowing like he's always belonged there. Trust Seth to find the one person that makes him feel like he's walking on cloud nine, and he's already taken. He tugs on his shirt and jeans and pulls his hair back into a low bun.

The door slams downstairs and Seth shuffles over to the window to watch Hunter's car pull away from the gravel driveway. A grin curls at the corners of Seth's lips. He's got at least three hours with Dean and he doesn't intend to waste a second of it. Seth goes over to his drawer and pockets the ointment he'd put on Dean the other day. He quickly crosses the hall and his feet thunder down the stairs, taking two at a time on occasion before walking quickly into the kitchen.

Nikki's in there this time, sitting at the breakfast bar with a glass of orange juice in one hand and her phone in the other.

"Morning gorgeous." Nikki looks up from her phone and beams at Seth.

"Hey you," Seth kisses her forehead and heads to the fridge. "You look happy this morning."

Seth grabs some fruit, orange juice, water and some breakfast bars and places them on the counter. They're all out of proper groceries, which means he and Nikki are going to have to go out and buy some later on. It's always left to them and sometimes it makes Seth more than a little mad.

"Uh yeah, well, Hunter's out. Which means I can go and see Dean."

Nikki smiles, sipping her juice. "And you're going to take him some food like the lovely little soul you are?" Seth shrugs, but a smile tugs at the corners of his lips. "You're so good to people Seth." He steps over to Nikki and gently wraps his arms around her shoulders, pressing a light kiss to the back of her neck.

"I heard you fighting with Randy this morning."

Nikki sighs, "Yeah, he's been pushing my buttons lately. Hunter's putting more work on him, so he's tense when he comes home and takes it all out on me. All he wants is sex, and though the thought of sex is wonderful, sex with him is not. I've lost count of the amount of orgasms I've had to fake with him."

Seth snorts, "Really?"

"Yeah, well let's be honest, he hasn't given me an orgasm since I started fucking you." Nikki winks at him and Seth huffs out a laugh.

"You know I'm just that good, babe." He sloppily kisses her forehead and tightens his grip around her shoulders.

"Now," Nikki says, unlocking her phone and holding it up so Seth can see, "Which colour, black or red?" She shows him the same top in the two different colours on a clothing website and he hums, picturing Nikki in both.

"The black, it compliments your skin tone so well, and it would also make your boobs look fantastic."

"Excuse you, my boobs always look fantastic." Nikki says, nudging him playfully with her elbow.

"Of course they do babe, but yeah, definitely the black." He kisses her once more on the forehead before grabbing the stuff from the counter.

"Hey Seth," He turns in the doorway, smiling at Nikki who's looking at him with raised eyebrows. "Be careful, OK?"

Seth nods, "Don't worry Nik, I'm always careful."

He hurries through the house towards Hunter's quarters and makes quick works of the corridors leading up to Hunter's room. Knowing that Dean is probably curled up in bed makes his heart flutter, but it would flutter even more if Dean was curled up in _his _bed. Seth almost runs through Hunter's bedroom and gets to the spare bedroom before stopping abruptly at the door. He can't just burst straight in there and scare the shit out of Dean.

Seth knocks loudly, twice, before turning the handle on the door and poking his head around it. Dean's sat up slightly in bed, the covers held tightly around his body. A broad smile spreads across his face when he sees Seth, Seth can't help but grin.

"Hey baby." Seth says stepping into the room and kicking the door shut behind him. He puts the stuff onto the chest of drawers beside Dean's bed, and hops up onto the bed, kneeling in front of Dean.

"Missed you." Seth says, taking Dean's face in between his hands and pulling him in for a kiss. Kissing Dean feels more than right, and now that he's had a taste, Seth doesn't know how he's ever going to go without.

"How are you baby?" Seth asks, pulling away and checking Dean's face for any signs of injury. Dean's face falls a little, his eyes dropping to look at his hands that are now above the blankets.

"M' a little sore." He says, fiddling with his fingers.

Seth sucks in a breath, anger and sadness burning inside of him. "Where?"

"Everywhere." Seth hooks two fingers underneath Dean's chin and tilts his head up. He gives Dean his best smile and kisses his forehead.

"I'm gonna' make you feel a bit better, OK? Have some food, OK baby? It's not much, Nikki and I have to go grocery shopping later on because Hunter and Randy are just fucking lazy. When was the last time you ate?"

Dean shrugs, taking the apple and breakfast bar that Seth hands him, "Yesterday morning, I think." Seth frowns, pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek.

"I'm sorry it took me a few days to come and see you, Hunter hasn't really left many openings for me to get in here. He's gonna' be gone for a few hours today though, so I'm gonna look after you." Seth shuffles around on the bed so that he's sitting behind Dean. Slowly he pulls the blanket away from Dean's shoulders, revealing an ugly canvas of bright pink welts and purple bruises. Seth's stomach coils as he sucks in a harsh breath. These were not on Dean's beautiful skin the other day, and it makes him feel sick.

"Dean," Seth croaks out, fingers reaching out and gently tracing the small patches of unmarked skin. Dean shudders under his touch.

"I er, it's nothing."

"Dean!" Seth practically squeals, voice cracking, "This is not nothing, what, what did he do?"

Dean takes a bite out of the apple, his chewing sounding obnoxiously loud in the quiet room, "Belt." Dean muffles out, his shoulders hunching over in shame. "I er, it was a punishment. Because I couldn't, I couldn't get it up for him." Anger floods through Seth's veins, heating his whole body. The wounds on Dean's back and the thought of Hunter lashing him repeatedly with his leather belt makes Seth feel like his insides are going to come out of his mouth.

"I'm so sorry, baby."

"S'not your fault."

"I could have protected you."

Dean huffs out the smallest of laughs, "I get the impression that nobody can stop him when he gets started." With the anger thrumming inside of him, Seth silently unscrews the cap of the ointment and pours a little into his palm.

"I'm sorry if this stings baby." He dips a finger into the pool of weird smelling liquid and gently traces over the violent purple and pink skin of Dean's back. It's hot underneath his fingertips and Seth can't even imagine the amount of pain that Dean is in right now, but somehow he's managed to keep it off his face enough for Seth not to notice when he walked in. Dean's probably gotten good at hiding his pain and discomfort, knowing Hunter, seeing that someone was in immense pain probably spurred him on even more.

It's almost unnerving, how Dean trusts him so willingly. Dean has never questioned him, he's never asked why Seth's helping him, and he's never flinched away. It's like Dean doesn't expect Seth to ever hurt him – which he wouldn't, because Dean is just too precious to ever hurt – even though he should. Dean should be scared of him; he could be just like Hunter. But somehow Dean just _knows _that Seth isn't going to hurt him. Maybe be feels what Seth feels.

The two of them fall under a comfortable silence, the only sounds in the room being the sound of Dean chewing and a hiss of pain every so often. In his head, Seth pictures it all. Dean bent over something, probably the bed, being lashed and lashed with Hunter's leather belt until Dean's back is a hot bloody mess. He's almost in tears as he gently applies the last of the ointment from his palm onto Dean's skin. Seth wipes the excess onto his jean clad thighs before leaning forward and pressing his lips to an unbroken patch of skin.

The ointment tastes funny against Seth's lips, but he doesn't care, he just wants to make Dean feel safe and loved. He settles his hands on Dean's slim waist and continues to press his lips to Dean's back.

"I'm gonna' get you out of this, I promise I am baby." Seth mutters between kisses, Dean's body relaxes back into him just a little.

"You don't have to do that." Dean whispers, head bowed.

"I want to though," Seth tightens his grip on Dean's waist, his lips moving to the back of Dean's neck. "I really want to. Just you and me," His mind flashes to Nikki and her argument before he lets out a soft breath that ghosts across Dean's neck, "And Nikki, I could never leave her here alone. Just you, me and Nikki, we'd go somewhere far away so that they couldn't find us. You'd never have to go through any of this again, I'd never hurt you and we could be together and Nikki could be the strong, independent woman that I know she is."

Dean breathes out slowly, pressing back against Seth more even though Seth knows his back must be killing him. "Don't believe in fairytales." He says voice full of sadness. Seth noses behind Dean's ear and presses a soft kiss there.

"Just have a little faith, baby." Dean turns his head, making their noses touch. Seth slides his hand from Dean's hip all the way up his chest to cup Dean's jaw. The stubble on Dean's jaw is rough against the soft pads of his fingers and he can't get enough of it. Turning his hand over, he runs his knuckles over it, keeping his eyes locked with Dean's baby blue ones. He would do it, in a heartbeat he would run away with him. He's going to, he's going to plan everything out and make sure that Dean is hurt by Hunter no more.

Gently, Seth presses his lips against Dean's in a soft, slow kiss. His hand curls around the back of Dean's neck, and Dean's curls are soft between his finger tips. It must be a pretty uncomfortable feeling for Dean; his body is twisted at a weird angle, so Seth gently tugs him around so that Dean's straddling him. The kiss doesn't break as Seth lies back, tugging Dean down with him.

Dean pulls away, panting a little, "I er, I need you." He breathes. Seth's eyes go wide as he looks up at the man sitting on top of him. It takes a lot of his strength not to flip them over and fuck Dean until he forgets his own name, but he knows he can't, not with the state of Dean's back.

"But you're sore baby; I don't want to hurt you." Seth leans up and kisses at Dean's throat. He wants to bite him, not hard, but just enough to see the blood trickling down Dean's chest. Dean whines, grinding his hips slightly.

"P-please, I need to feel you." Seth runs his fangs over the side of Dean's neck, feeling Dean's pulse fluttering on his tongue. Dean tugs his bottom lip between his teeth and digs his fingers into Seth's hips. "Can I, can I ride you?"

Seth groans feeling his cock twitch inside of his jeans. "Are you sure baby?" Dean nods quickly, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Seth moves to kiss Dean again, his hand subtly going into Dean's sweatpants. He's not wearing any underwear and Seth smirks against his lips as he wraps his hand around Dean's cock. He strokes him slowly, earning a whine which he swallows down in another kiss.

Once Seth feels like he's teased Dean enough, he leans back a little, studying Dean's lust blown face. "Does Hunter keep stuff in here?"

"Condoms in the second drawer." Dean rasps out. Seth raises a brow.

"And lube?" Dean bows his head, shaking it slightly. Seth lets out an angry noise, not being able to comprehend the fact that Hunter fucks Dean _dry. _

"Baby this is going to hurt you too much," Seth says, lifting Dean's head up with two fingers tucked under his chin.

"It's OK. I'll be fine; I really need to feel you." Dean shuffles so that he's no longer perched on Seth's lap, instead moving so that he's faced with Seth's crotch. His fingers move to slowly pop the button on Seth's jeans, undoing the zipper with his teeth as he looks up at Seth. It's mesmerising and Seth lets out a low moan at the sight. Dean tugs at Seth's jeans, and Seth lifts his hips up off the bed to allow Dean to tug both his jeans and his boxers off in one go. Seth's cock springs free and he hisses as Dean snakes a hand around the base of Seth's cock. Seth doesn't know if he'll ever get used to the sight of Dean between his legs, tongue flicking out to catch the drops of precum beading at the slit of Seth's length.

Seth runs his hand through Dean's soft curls as Dean's lips wrap around the head of Seth's cock. He swallows more of Seth down, looking up at Seth, his eyelashes fluttering. Dean's mouth is the most wonderful thing, and Seth almost growls when he feels the head touch the back of Dean's throat. Dean's bobbing his head up and down Seth's length and running his hands up and down his thighs. He knows he's not going to last much longer if Dean carries on, with a small tug to Dean's head, he pulls him off his cock with a wet pop. Seth tugs Dean up so he can kiss him.

"M' not gonna' be able to last if you keep that up, baby." Seth pushes two fingers into Dean's mouth; Dean's tongue instantly curls around the digits, coating them with his saliva. Seth's pulls his fingers from Dean's mouth and gently runs them down Dean's back, stopping when he reaches Dean's ass. Dean whimpers when Seth circles his entrance, teasing him before slowly pushing his finger inside the tight warmth.

"Tell me if it hurts too much, OK baby?" Seth licks a strip from the bottom to the top of Dean's throat. Dean nods, whimpering and moaning deliciously as Seth thrusts and curls his fingers inside of Dean. Dean's face is contorted beautifully, and Seth curls his fingers just right to brush over the certain spot inside of Dean that makes curse words tumble from his mouth.

Seth adds another finger, curling and scissoring so that Dean is stretched just right before pulling his fingers out. He fumbles around with the drawer, his fingers curling around a condom before shutting the drawer with some force. Seth hands the condom to Dean, who tears it open with his teeth, while Seth sets to work on pulling Dean's sweatpants down his legs. Dean rolls the condom down on Seth's cock slowly; keeping his eyes locked with Seth's the whole time. Seth spits into his hand, slicking up his cock with his saliva. He makes sure he's well prepped before Dean lifts his hips up, lining himself up. He guides Seth's cock to his entrance, and slowly inch by inch swallows his cock until he's fully seated. Seth groans at the tight warmth, resisting the urge to buck up and fuck Dean wildly. Instead he lets Dean get accustomed, watching his face melt from pain to pleasure as he slowly starts to rock his hips.

Dean braces his hands on Seth's chest, one on each pectoral before lifting himself up, then slamming his hips back down.

"Fuck." Seth can't stop the moans from spewing out of his mouth as Dean bounces on his cock. He starts meeting Dean thrust for thrust, curling one hand around his waist and the other around his cock. Seth strokes him roughly, fingers tightening around his hip.

"C'mon baby boy, cum for me." Dean whines, breath stuttering as he cums all over Seth's hand and chest. Seth thrusts into Dean a couple more times before he spills his own load into the condom. Dean continues grinding his hips as they ride out their orgasms, and Seth pulls him down onto his chest to kiss him. He breathes into Dean's mouth, resting their foreheads together.

"So damn beautiful." Seth says, causing a blush to spread across Dean's cheek and down his neck. Dean lifts himself up before flopping to the side of Seth, wincing in pain when his back hits the bed. Seth pulls the condom off and ties it up, the trash can is empty and he knows he can't throw it there; Hunter would find and probably kill the both of them.

He presses a kiss to Dean's forehead, "I'll be right back, OK baby?" Dean nods, gently rolling onto his side and wrapping himself in the blanket. Seth steps out of the room and hurries towards bathroom just outside of Hunter's room, discarding the condom in the trashcan. Seth's on his way back to Dean's room when something in Hunter's room catches his eye. On his desk, tangled messily in a pencil pot, are two dog tags on chains. Seth's known Hunter for a while now, and he's pretty sure that he wouldn't wear dog tags. He goes over to the desk and untangles the chains, holding them up.

One of the tags has Dean's name inscribed on them, and the other has the name Sami inscribed on it. Hunter has obviously confiscated them from Dean. He places them back, filing it away in the back of his brain to get them later on to give to Dean at some point. He briefly wonders who Sami is as he trots back into the room adjoining Hunter's. Dean's wrapped up in the blankets when he enters the room and he can't help but smile at how adorable he looks. Seth crawls back into the bed, and Dean instantly curls around him.

"You OK baby?" Seth runs his fingers through Dean's hair, pressing kisses to the top of his head. Dean snuggles against him, tucking his head under Seth's chin.

"I am now."

Seth huffs out a laugh, "You're adorable." Dean doses of a few minutes later, leaving Seth to keep threading his hands through Dean's hair as he listens to his slow even breathing. They stay wrapped up in each other for another hour, with Dean waking up every so often just long enough for a few kisses before falling asleep again. Seth drags their time together out as long as he can, until he finally and reluctantly slips out of Dean's warm embrace.

Seth sighs, cupping his hand around Dean's jaw, "I have to go now baby." He says sadly, his thumb stroking over Dean's cheek. "But I'll be back to check on you soon, alright?" Dean nods, letting out a stuttering breath when Seth leans down to kiss his forehead.

Seth leaves Dean's room with his chest aching. He's decided he hates leaving Dean, and never wants to be away from him. But for that, he's got some thinking to do.

"I've never had this feeling before, Nikki." Seth says, putting the last of the groceries away. Nikki turns to him and puts her hands on his shoulders.

"So what are you going to do Seth? If you feel this strongly, you're not going to be able to stay away from him, which may eventually lead to you getting caught. And that won't be good for anyone."

Seth sighs, rubbing a hand across his face. "I don't know. I really don't, I mean leaving is an option, but a very difficult one."

Nikki smiles at him sadly, squeezing his shoulder. "You'll figure something out, you always do." She kisses his cheek, her hand curling around his wrist. "C'mon, you can help me clean out my closet." Nikki grins as Seth groans, but let's himself be dragged up the stairs to Nikki and Randy's room.

"What about when Randy gets back? He's due any minute." Seth flops down onto their bed as Nikki opens up her closet, revealing a marvellous array of clothes. He really can't understand why she has so _many; _she probably doesn't even wear them all.

"Stuff Randy, I couldn't care less. He can come in here and shout all he wants, all you're doing is watching me throw away clothes." She reasons, hauling out a load of the clothes and throwing them onto the bed beside Seth.

Nikki goes through each item individually, trying to make up a reason to keep it before Seth grabs it and throws the ones he dislikes onto the discard pile. They heard Randy get back around twenty minutes ago, though he hasn't ventured up to see Nikki yet.

Nikki's in the middle of deciding between throwing away the white or the black of the same dress when a loud, pain-filled cry sounds across the house. Seth's eyes go wide as his heart almost comes out of his mouth, knowing exactly whose screaming and pain and who's causing it. Seth scrambles to his feet and sprints out of Nikki's room and down the corridor towards Hunter's room. Nikki is hot on his heels as he crashes through the door to Hunter's room, but all he can think of is _Dean _and his promise to protect him.

Pushing through the door to Dean's room, Seth's body almost sets on fire from anger when he sees Hunter repeatedly kicking Dean who's curled up in a ball on floor, blood pouring from his face. He snaps, yanking Hunter away by the back of his shirt and throwing him to the floor with all of his strength.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He screams, punching Hunter straight in the face.

"Get off me Seth," Hunter growls trying to push Seth off of him but Seth keeps him firmly pinned to the floor. "It's none of your damn business, he's my pet!"

Seth punches him again, just because he can and he's so _angry. _"I don't fucking care what he is, you don't treat him like that!"

Nikki does her best to wipe the blood away from Dean's face, but it keeps on gushing and the panic rises in her gut.

"Seth, we need to do something!" She shouts, gaining Seth's attention. He looks on in horror as Nikki cradles Dean's blood covered face in her equally blood covered hands.

"Randy!" Seth shouts as loud as he can, glaring down at Hunter. He keeps his legs locked around him, Hunter struggles and pushes but he's not as young as he used to be. Randy comes running into the room, his eyes going wide at the sight before him.

"What the fuck happened here?"

"Take Hunter and calm him down, Nikki and I will take Dean and get him cleaned up. Don't you dare let him anywhere near my room until I say so, you got it?" Randy nods, though there's a slight hint of annoyance in his eyes. He's not used to taking orders from Seth. Slowly, Seth releases his grip on Hunter and pushes himself off of him. In an instant he's at Dean's side, looking down in horror at the bloody mess Hunter's made of his face, and almost throws up when he sees the footprints over Dean's chest.

Seth scoops Dean into his arms and cradles him close to his chest. Almost instinctively, Dean leans into Seth and Seth's heart breaks even more. He carries Dean into his room, placing him down on the bed gently. Nikki closes the door behind him and quickly hurries into Seth's bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit from the cupboard and a wet cloth.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Seth whispers, pushing Dean's blood soaked curls away from his face. Nikki kneels down beside Seth and begins to clean up Dean's face, being careful of the gashes. Dean grips Seth's hand, and Seth gently rubs his leg to soothe him. After many minutes and multiple wash clothes and anti-sceptics, Dean's face is clear of blood, leaving the brutality to show on Dean's face.

Seth lets out a harsh breath, resting his head on Dean's knee.

"You saved me." Dean's voice comes out raspy and pained, but there's a small smile tugging at his lips when Seth looks up at him.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. If I'd have gotten there—"

"You saved me," Dean repeats, squeezing Seth's hand as much as he can. "Thank you." Seth kisses Dean's knuckles as Dean turns his head slightly to look at Nikki. "And thank you for cleaning me up." Nikki smiles at him, gathering the blood soaked towels in her arms and standing up, pressing a light kiss to Dean's forehead.

"A friend of Seth's is a friend of mine; I'll always have your back." There's a small moment of silence as Seth strokes Dean's leg, soothing him, before there's a loud knock at the door. Seth moves to get up, but Nikki hurries past it, telling him that she'll get it. She opens Seth's door, revealing Randy. His eyes narrow slightly when he sees Nikki.

"All finished in here?"

Nikki glares at him, "No. Hunter did quite the number on him. I'm gonna' patch him up properly with that, problem?"

Randy doesn't respond, instead he says, "I'm taking Hunter out, going to the bar. Hunter wants Dean back in his room before we get back, got it?"

Nikki rolls her eyes, "Whatever, have fun." She fakes a smile before slamming the door in his face. Randy kicks the door before stomping down the hallway.

"Dean's not going back there." Seth says defiantly, pushing himself into a standing position. He turns to Dean, and leans down to press a soft kiss to the top of his head.

"Do you trust me baby?"

Dean nods, "Of course." He gets out.

Seth turns to Nikki, placing his hands on her shoulders. He knows he can't do this without her.

"Do you trust me?"

Nikki laughs, "With my life, Seth." Seth smiles, the words tugging on his heart strings slightly.

"Then go and pack a bag, not everything, just a light one and then meet me down stairs."

"Why?"

"Because we're leaving."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****I'm very sorry for the long wait for this chapter. It seems that I can't keep these chapters short at all (even though this ones shorter than the first two) and it took me a while to finish this, as well as having some personal problems. But I'm super glad that everyone is enjoying this and is happy with the fact that it's now a fic and not just a one shot. I'm also really happy that everyone's liking Nikki, and the way I've portrayed her, that makes me super happy too! Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos, and to those who tried to guess who the new character is... KEEP GUESSING. Because we don't find out, quite yet... HM. Comments make me smile, either here or over at my tumblr psychrollins. I'm always open for messages. thank you and enjoy. x p.s, blue3ski said that the song A Little Fall of Rain from Les Mis reminded them of Dean and Seth, and it really does and you should definitely go and listen to it because feels.**

**/**

"I told you I was gonna' get you out of this, didn't I princess?" Seth mumbles, pressing his lips to Dean's forehead. He can taste the antiseptic Nikki put on his cuts, but it doesn't stop him from doing it over and over again as he hooks his arms under Dean's body and lifts him off the bed.

"Can walk." Dean grumbles, his voice hoarse and pained from the boot that Hunter slammed into his throat, but wraps his arms around Seth's neck anyway.

"Don't care baby, I'm looking after you, alright?" Seth carries Dean all the way down to the hall, where Nikki is waiting for them. He can't quite believe he's doing this, running away from Hunter. But he can't really think about it as running away, because all he's trying to do is protect the two people in his life that mean the most to him. He'd do anything to keep them safe. He grabs his car keys, keeping Dean steady with his one hand, before heading out onto the drive. Randy took his car, and Hunter's is still parked to the left of his own, that he admittedly doesn't use an awful lot. He can't even remember if there's fuel in it. But, whatever, he can sort that out as soon as they get moving.

Seth's on high alert as he lays Dean across the backseat, knowing full well that Hunter and Randy could come back at any minute before they've had a chance to get away. Once Dean's tucked as comfortably as Seth can make him, he hands Nikki the keys and takes her hand in his.

"I have to go and get mine and Dean's bags, you get in the car and lock the doors. If you see Hunter and Randy coming back at any point, you start the car and get out of here, do you hear me?"

Nikki frowns, shaking her head vigorously and tightening her grip on Seth's hand.

"I'm not leaving you, Seth."

"Nikki if they come back you have to, alright? Please, do what I say, OK?" It takes a moment, but Nikki finally nods, letting her hands fall away from Seth's. His hand curls around the back of her neck, pulling her head to his lips.

"I'll be as quick as I can princess, I promise." Seth scurries away, his heart hammering in his chest. He can't believe that it's come to this. He can't help but think that this is his entire fault. If he hadn't have been greedy, if he hadn't have enjoyed playing with fire, maybe Dean and Nikki would be safe now. But there's part of him that doesn't regret what he did, maybe the way everything has turned out, but not what he did. He doesn't regret having such a bond with Nikki that she trusts him with her life, and he doesn't regret finding Dean and vowing to protect him.

The house feels like its suffocating him as he runs through the house towards his room. Dean doesn't have proper clothes, just the hand me downs Hunter's been letting him wear. But he's got more than enough for them both, so he throws them into a bag quickly. Seth's halfway to the door when he freezes, body turning towards the stairs again. He can't leave without the dog tags of Dean's he found earlier. His feet flutter back up the stairs, knowing that this may be precious time he's wasting, but also knowing that this is something he has to do. They're still tangled in the pencil pot on Hunter's desk, so Seth puts them carefully into his pocket.

One last look around Hunter's office has Seth falling back down memory lane. He remembers sitting on the soft leather couch in the corner of the room, his whole body shaking with fear while Hunter made him a drink. Hunter had somehow got him here for a 'job interview' that Seth so desperately needed after the death of his parents. Hunter had told him it was for a personal assistant position, and Seth didn't think it would be that hard. But then while the interview was actually taking place, Hunter got closer and closer to him, and the questions got a little more personal each time.

Seth can't actually remember the bite perfectly, but he remembers the feel of Hunter's fangs sinking into his neck, and the overwhelming pain his body had been in afterwards. Seth lifts his hand to feel his neck, fingers ghosting over the since long gone marks Hunter had put on him. He's always wondered what it would be like to bite someone, to turn them. Seth shudders, quickly coming to his senses and bolting out of the room. He can't afford to stand here thinking when his family are outside and in danger because of him.

The house suddenly feels cold, more like he's only just moved here rather than it being his home for the past how many years. Fear starts to seep into Seth's body, how could he put his family in danger like this? Hasn't he done that enough already; isn't that how he lost them last time? Swallowing the lump that has formed in his throat, Seth slams the door behind him. He leaves the lights on, but locks the door. The lights might stall Hunter and Randy for a moment, tricking them into thinking that they're still in, if they don't notice Seth's missing car first. He's glad that Nikki and Dean are still safe and that they haven't returned, but also confused as to why Nikki's sitting in the driver's seat.

Seth shoves the bags into the trunk of the car and shuffles around to the driver's side.

"Nikki, what are you doing? Get in the back!"

Nikki rolls her eyes and puts the keys into ignition, "I'm driving, Seth. _You _get in the back and look after your boy, I've got this. Just tell me where we're headed and I'll get us there." Nikki waggles her finger at him when Seth opens his mouth to protest. With a defeated sigh, Seth slips into the back seat beside Dean. Dean's still pretty much out of it, but he manages to curl around Seth like he did that first time he slept in Seth's arms.

"So where to then, Captain?" Nikki says, trying to make light of the situation; Seth smiles, thankful for having her with him in this.

"Get on the main road, I'll get the directions up in a sec, I know somewhere we can go for a bit." Nikki nods, hitting the gas pedal and pulling off the large gravel drive. Seth can't remember why he remembers the little motel he stayed at when he was about eleven with his mother, but he can and he knows it's the safest place for them right now. Hunter's only used to big, posh hotels that cost the earth, he wouldn't think to look for them in a crappy, run down motel he's probably never heard of. If he comes looking for them, that is. Which he probably will, but there's always that possibility with Hunter that he'll do exactly the opposite of what you expect him to do.

Seth taps the address that's somehow burned into his memory into his phone's GPS system and waits for the directions to be calculated. He hands his phone to Nikki, who puts in the holder that's attached to the windshield of the car.

"How far is it?"

"Far enough that we're safe enough, but close enough to get there for tonight." Seth says, trying to flash Nikki a reassuring smile.

"Alright well try and keep Dean comfortable, I'm not happy with the kick to the throat." Nikki mumbles, shifting in the seat. Seth's taller than her, so she adjusts his seat even though Seth protests, having got it in the perfect position for driving.

"Shut up Rollins, I'll put it back; such a drama queen." Seth flips her off and Nikki sticks her tongue out at him in the rear view mirror. She goes back to concentrating on the road, following the instructions that Seth's phone call out to her. Seth slouches back in his seat, letting out a long breath. Dean's breath is warm and steady against his neck and even though they're cooped up in the back of the car running for their lives, everything about it feels right. Dean should be beside him like this – minus the injuries that are adorning his body – and Nikki should be bossing them both around like she's their mother or something. It's everything that he didn't know he wanted until now. He didn't know that the only family he needs is Dean and Nikki.

Seth threads his hands through Dean's still blood soaked hair and tries to gently comb the knots and the tangles out. Sat here, tucked against his body Dean looks like a little lost boy that came stumbling out of the woods. Face cut and bruises, exhaustion hanging heavy on his features. But somehow he still looks innocent and beautiful, even with the extra additions to his face.

It makes Seth think back to the first pet he ever saw Hunter get. His name was Damien, and Hunter had gotten bored of him pretty quickly. Seth had thought that Hunter would simply send him on his way, maybe with some money to make sure that he didn't open his mouth about what had gone on within Hunter's rooms. But then he'd heard the screams and smelt the blood and everything became a sort of crystal clear that Seth had only ever seen once before in his life.

The death of his parents was something tried not to think about. But he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it when Hunter carted off Damien's body to God knows where, the smell of blood and burning flesh hit him full force. It didn't matter that there was no fire near him at all, he could still smell it. The day the school told him that his parents had been killed in a fire was the day that Seth stopped feeling a lot of things. He'd already lost a lot of respect that had been long gone since the moment his father struck his mother for the first time. And since the death of his parents, every other emotion just stopped for a very long time. The whole emotions and love thing didn't exactly happen anyway, seeing as he was a broke teenager taking whatever work he could to keep himself fed and sheltered.

All until Hunter turned him. The emotions didn't exactly come back when he turned, but he felt _more. _He had a bond with Hunter that was something between a very older brother and a father. So when he found out the sort of _activities _Hunter liked to engage in, he'd pretty much promised himself to turn a blind eye to it. It was something he couldn't exactly stop, and something he had no business in getting into himself. But with each pet that Hunter brought back and killed after getting bored, the more it ate away at him. But there was nothing he could do, not that would make a difference, anyway.

But then Dean had come along, and Dean lit that spark inside Seth that he'd been missing for so long. It was like everything Seth had been missing since the death of his parents was buried inside of Dean. And those promises he made to himself, about not getting involved with Hunter's activities, they flew out the window the first time he held Dean in his arms. Dean's sort of ruined all of Seth's promises, but in a good way. Meeting Dean has been the best thing to happen to him, deciding to play with fire was worth the eventual burn.

But the burn isn't so bad, really, if he thinks about it. It's painful, because seeing Dean busted up like this gets Seth right in his chest, but he knows that he'll look after Dean no matter what, he'll do whatever it takes, so as long as they're together; whatever is thrown at them won't be so bad.

Seth listens to the sounds of the wheels against the road and the occasional voice of the GPS system, feeling Dean's breath steady against the crook of his neck. The feeling anchors him, in a way, steadying him so that he knows that he's got to stay strong in this, keep a level head to make sure that Nikki and Dean are safe and neither of them is harmed. He's the one that's put them in this situation, so it has to be him who looks after them. And he _will _look after them, whatever it takes. He curls his arms tighter around Dean, and rests his cheek upon his wild hair. Nikki looks back at him over her shoulder and shoots him a reassuring smile. He doesn't know what he'd do without her, really.

xXx

The motel is exactly the same as Seth remembers it from when he was a boy. The lobby is shabby, though there are many people milling about.

"You think we're going to get a room?" Nikki says, looking around the crowded hotel lobby. It's mostly women with little children, and Seth's gut twists uncomfortably as he thinks back to his mother. He lets go of Dean's hand and shrugs, a heavy sigh leaving his lips.

"I dunno, there's always gotta' be a room, right? I'll see what I can do, you guys stand over there and look out for anyone suspicious looking." Seth sees Dean tense a little at the words, so to comfort him he curls a hand gently around the back of his neck and pulls him in for a brief kiss.

"M'right over there, OK? I won't be long, baby, I promise." Dean nods with Seth pressing his lips to his forehead. Nikki's hand curls around Dean's wrist, offering him a small smile and grabbing their bags and leading him to the only empty seat in the lobby. The receptionist is an older lady who looks vaguely familiar, making Seth wonder if he's ever seen her before but his mind comes up blank.

"Good evening sir, how may I help you?" She – Malorie, according to the slanted name tag on the lapel of her navy blazer – says, giving him a wide smile, her eyes lingering on his face.

"I was err, wondering if you had a room; a room for three." Putting on his best smile, Seth hopes to persuade her in some way to give them a room that they probably don't have, if the amount of people in the lobby are anything to go by.

"I'm afraid we only have two rooms available at the moment, a single and a double." Ah, well, at least there are rooms left, but Seth doesn't want to be split up from Nikki and Dean. He could take both rooms – a little selfish, but they need somewhere to stay – he can afford it anyway, but it's probably not the best idea to split up. He could get the double for Dean and Nikki, he knows that Nikki is perfectly capable of keeping Dean safe with Seth takes the single room, but he doesn't want to be away from either of them.

"I'll take the double, please." He'll give Nikki and Dean the bed; he'll sort himself out when they're both asleep. He needs to sort out what they're going to do next; anyway, the long term plan hadn't crossed his mind when he decided to run from Hunter. Seth pays for a night in the room, but knows he'll probably end up paying for it again tomorrow night. He has no clue what he's going to do now, he's way out of his depth, if he's honest. The whole running from someone who could kill me in an instant thing wasn't something Seth had ever thought of doing before. He signs his name under an alias, and pays with cash. That way, if anyone comes looking for them, there's a slim chance of them knowing they were here.

Malorie hands him the room key, her fingers lingering on Seth's for longer than they should.

"Look after them, dear; just like she looked after you." She says, nodding her head in the direction of Nikki and Dean. Nikki is fussing over Dean's face while Dean blushes, starring down at the floor.

"What do you—" Malorie is already motioning for the next person in line before Seth can finish what he was saying, and is angrily pushed out of the way by an oldish man. He looks back over to his family, a soft smile tugging at his lips when Nikki plants a big kiss to Dean's cheek. He feels the room key, heavy and solid in his hand as he makes his way back over to them.

"We've got a room, c'mon let's go get some rest, it's been a long night." Seth throws one arm around Nikki's shoulder and wraps the other one around Dean's waist, pressing a kiss to each of their temples. This is nice, if he doesn't think about what could happen to him when Hunter catches up with him, but for the moment it's just nice to be with his family.

Their room is on the second floor, right at the end of the hall. The door is a bit stiff and it takes Seth more than a couple of attempts to get it open, while Dean and Nikki giggle at him when he gets frustrated. He manages to jiggle it open, and the musky smell hits them straight away. Seth wrinkles his nose as he steps into the room, but there's something familiar about the smell that churns in his stomach.

"Seth I really hope you didn't pay a lot for this room." Nikki says, tip toeing her away around the room. Her eyes fall on the only bed, and she looks at him quizzically. "And why is there only one bed?" Seth drops the bags by the side of the bed, and tugs Dean down to sit at the edge.

"Because that's all they had left, you and Dean are going to take the bed and I'm gonna' crash in that armchair." Seth says, pointing to the beaten and worn armchair in the corner of the room. He runs his fingers through Dean's hair, cradling his head against his stomach.

"No Seth, you should sleep with Dean, he's your boy."

"Nikki, I know that, but it's because of me that we're in this position, and I'm gonna' look after you whatever it takes. So you and Dean will take the bed, we're not discussing this because it's the final decision, alright?" Nikki rolls her eyes, but doesn't push the matter any further. A silence falls over the room, the only sounds being Dean's laboured breathing. Seth kneels down so that he's at Dean's level, and inspects the boot mark on his neck. It's turning a weird shade of purple, mixed with a slight hint of yellow. Seth cringes, feeling more than guilty for the harsh marks all over Dean's body.

"We're gonna' have to get you to a doctor soon." Seth says softly, his thumb tracing Dean's split lip.

Dean shakes his head wildly, wincing, "No, m'fine." He rasps out, barely loud enough to hear.

Seth sights, hands cupping Dean's face, "Dean you can hardly talk and I can hear you breathe, you could have damage to your windpipe." He runs his fingers over the column of Dean's throat, making him shudder.

"I've had worse." Dean gives him this look, one where his bright blue eyes gleam even though there's pain in them. Seth swallows the horrible feeling that washes over him and kisses Dean on the forehead. Nikki's phone erupts loudly in the quiet room, making them all jump. Seth's comes alive not a second later; they don't have to look at them to know whose calling. They let them ring, both clicking to voicemail at the same time. It's only moments after that the calls start coming through, again and again, messages after messages being left.

"They're not going to stop calling, you know that, right?" Nikki says, placing her phone down on the bed, the screen illuminated with Randy's name and number. Seth turns his phone off and buries it in his bag, prompting Nikki to do the same with hers.

"What happens if they find us?" Nikki asks quietly, looking down at the floor. Seth sighs, hating himself for putting her in a position like this. He puts a hand on her shoulder and squeezes, causing her to look up at him with her big, sad eyes.

Seth lingers for just a moment, unsure of what to say, until he finally smiles at her softly. "We'll be OK, promise. C'mon, let's get some rest."

X

"Seth, we're not letting Dean sleep in these bed sheets with the wounds he has, what if they get infected?" Nikki scolds, glaring down at the obviously dirty bed sheets. "I'm gonna' call down to reception and see if they can bring up some more." Nikki ignores Dean's protests that he's absolutely fine and that she doesn't need to fret over the sheets, and picks up the equally dirty phone on the table. It doesn't work, apparently, so Nikki slams it down; earning a dust cloud to infiltrate her nose.

"I honestly don't know how this place is still open, phones not working so I'm going to go down to the front desk."

"No! Nikki, just leave it OK? It's not safe for you to go down there on your own." Seth says, stepping in front of her to stop her from leaving. Nikki rolls her eyes, touched by Seth's concerns, but pushes him gently to the side.

"Seth, dear, it's just the lobby. No one's gonna' get me there, alright? Just let me do this, you don't need to wrap me in cotton wool. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." She pats his cheek and pushes past him with a smile and stepping out of the room. The hallway smells a little fresher than the room does, and it's a light relief for Nikki's nose. She takes the stairs back to the lobby, which is still busy with people. A feeling washes over her body, a weird tingling sensation she's only every felt once before in her life: when she was bitten. She pushes it away as she stands in line, eyes scanning the people around her, trying to spot anyone suspicious.

The woman behind the desk tries her hardest not to look offended when Nikki asks her if there are any cleaner sheets. She calls a maid over to fetch some though, so Nikki stands to the side of the desk to allow the other people in line to be spoken to. He weird tingling starts up again, slowly getting stronger until it's almost over powering. An annoyed looking maid nearly throws the clean (cleaner, Nikki can't class them as actually clean) bed sheets at her, and Nikki's stepping backwards, the tingling spreading until her body hits something large, a body, as an arm snakes around her waist, another one curling around the back of her neck.

"Those sheets clean enough for you, pup?" Nikki's breath hitches as a smooth as honey voice trickles into her ear, warm breath ghosting across her skin. The voice is familiar, in some part of her brain, but she can't place it. The body is solid against her back, holding her steady, and though she should be scared as a glance down at the hand pressed against her stomach shows a gleaming knife, but she isn't. The tingling has melted into a warmth, and even when the hand with a solid grip on the back of her neck tightens, Nikki can't bring herself to be scared.

"No." Nikki manages to breathe, as the person – man, it must be, with the strong smelling cologne and giant hands – starts to gently guide her away from the front desk.

The man huffs out a laugh, the sound reverberating around Nikki's body, "Cute. Now, pup, why don't you take me to Seth, and none of this will be difficult."

Nikki swallows harshly at the mention of Seth, "Why?"

"Because, Seth's a man I very much want to meet, and I did not just tail your car for an hour to go home empty handed. All I need is a little, talk, with him. Alright, pup?"

"What if I don't know where Seth is?" Nikki says, though she knows it's pointless.

"Pup, I _know _you know where Rollins is, so let's just cut the crap, and I won't have to do what I really don't want to do." He presses the knife slightly more into her stomach, so that she can feel the blade against her skin. He makes them take the old, rickety elevator, because the stairs seems like a difficult plan, and probably gives Nikki too much time to escape. But even though that's what she should be trying to do, her body stays frozen under this man's hold. She doesn't know why, because she's never been scared to stand up for herself, but she's not even scared, and her body won't cooperate with herself, only his hands.

The elevator doors open, thankfully, but Nikki's feet betray her brain as she leads the man to their room at the end of the hallway. He allows her get the room key from her pocket, and Nikki unlocks the door with shaky fingers.

"Good little pup." The man whispers, lips brushing the shell of her ear causing a shiver the spread through her body as she pushes the door open.

"Oh God Nikki you're back, I was starting to get wor—" Seth turns around, his small smile slipping away when his eyes settle on Nikki. The man slowly pushes Nikki fully into the room, using his foot to kick the door closed.

"Seth Rollins, I've waited a long time for this moment, don't disappoint me."


End file.
